


Things He Likes

by Originia



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Alba means dawn after all, Gen, Name Significance, No Dialogue, Ross likes things about Alba, character introspection, it doesn't really go out and state it but the albatross is very clear, relationship introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originia/pseuds/Originia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross likes Alba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things He Likes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like this story but in the spirit of truly cleaning out my old files I decided to write it a quick ending and post it. 
> 
> The sentence structure on about 75% of the sentences are awful I don't recommend ever writing like this, ever. 
> 
> I hope someone out there likes this. This is to you, random individual. Have a Senyuu fic.

Ross likes to make fun of Alba. 

Alba knows this, and will often express displeasure with it, but that doesn't tend to bother Ross in the slightest. In fact, it usually just spurns him on. The way Alba frowns and pouts, how he sometimes tries to retaliate with his own less-than-stellar comebacks, it all brings an odd kind of amusement to Ross. Putting Alba off-balance with just the right words in just the right situation has almost become one of Ross' favourite pastimes. 

Ross also likes to poke, push, and prod Alba. 

Again, Alba is more than aware of this fact, and as of such, is even more adamant about his dislike in its occurrences. He tries to block the unexpected strikes, to dodge, to hit back, but he is younger and smaller, and Ross has never lost the upper-hand. Of course Ross is often asked, usually in none-too-kind words, to stop, to cut it out, to give him a break, but Ross is nothing if not a true-blooded sadist, and while he sometimes entertains Alba with a positive response, an 'ah, you're right, you _do_ look a little more pathetic than usual, hero, I suppose I can be so kind as to give you a rest,' it is never long before he is back to his underhanded prods or arbitrary strikes. Alba's reactions, his valiant if futile attempts at retaliation, they never fail to bring a pleased smirk to Ross' face. 

But things change.

Ross still likes to make fun of the hero, still finds amusement in surprising him with an unexpected push or poke in the side, but there are other things too, which he has come to like.

He likes to make Alba blush. Getting too close, looking too long, saying something just a little too crude or suggestive. Seeing the rising red in Alba's cheeks, the bright crimson staining the tips of his ears and the length of his neck, it brings him a strange sort of enjoyment. A kind of pride. It makes him want to see it more. Alba with pink cheeks and wide eyes, never quite sure where to look or what to say, but never quite making a move to stop him. 

Ross also likes to make Alba gasp and stutter. Hearing the soft catch in his voice when he's taken by surprise, the tremble of his lips when he's flushed and breathless, that stumble of consonants when he's at a loss for words. It makes Ross want to press, to keep Alba off balance, to have him at that state where he's hyper-aware, focused on Ross only, vying for an answer, for something to say. He enjoys the shuffle of embarrassment and flitting gaze when Ross smirks and calls Alba out on his stuttering speech and half-formed words. 

But more so than anything, than the insults and jabs and flushed cheeks and lost words, Ross likes to make Alba smile, to hear him laugh. 

He had gone so long without joy in his life and he never realized how starved for it he had become. Alba is his joy. His smiles light up his world. He's like the dawn of sun after a seemingly endless night. Ross likes to make Alba smile, because it reminds him of the life he now led. He likes to make Alba laugh because they _can_ laugh now. They are happy, _he's_ happy. It's more than he ever imagined possible. And Alba, with his indignation, with his blushing and stutters and smiles and laughter, Alba is the reason. 

Ross likes Alba.


End file.
